


Hey, Neighbor

by LostInMazes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMazes/pseuds/LostInMazes
Summary: Kelly moves in next door and Alex can't stop thinking about her new neighbor.





	Hey, Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd. I just...needed to put it down and really think these two deserve more fics. BECAUSE it's not beta'd, I'd love some constructive feedback.

HEY, NEIGHBOR

—

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m so late.”

Alex had been doing this for years. One would think she’d have the quick exit down by now, being senior agent and all but—she sighed as her keys slips from her grip to the floor. 

“Okay, okay. Helmet, phone, wallet, jacket.” The redhead bent down to scoop her keys. “And keys. We’re ready, let’s go!”

She stepped out into the hall and turned to pull the door firmly closed before forcing the keys in and twisting them with a strong turn of the wrist. Alex cursed as she went to yank the keys out only to end up struggling as they caught in place. After a moment of fighting, they finally gave way.

Alex turned, grumbling at the menaces in her hand and promptly bumping into something hard and sharp, dropping her helmet with a clatter. “Ow, fuck!”

“Oh, gosh! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” A voice called from behind a pile of pillows stacked on top of a brown moving box. The box dropped a few inches and Alex’s pained frown dropped as her eyes got caught in an onyx gaze. 

“No, it’s, it’s okay.” She shook herself out of it, scooping up her helmet. She lets out a self-deprecating chuckle. “I-I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Lucky me, then.” Alex’s eyes go wide as the woman in front of her bites her lip. “I think I’m your new neighbor.” The dark-skinned woman jostles the box to the apartment a little further down the hall. “305, Kelly, by the way.”

“I—um, I’m Alex. 304. Welcome to the building.” She awkwardly jerks a thumb at her own door. They two stare at one another for a second in silence…and then both jump in surprise when the phone in Alex’s pocket vibrates aggressively. “Oh, shoot! I am SO sorry. This isn’t very neighborly of me, but I’m actually on my way out, a bit of hurry otherwise I’d offer to stay and help.”

Alex steps around the brunette, Kelly spinning in place to wiggle two fingers as the other three remain tightly curled around the box with an easy smile. “It’s really okay, this is the last of it. Moves came earlier.”

The redhead walks backwards a second, smiling back, “Ah, yes. Thought I heard some thumping earlier.”

Her smile drops as her phone starts vibrating again, this time in her hand. “I’m so sorry, I’ve really gotta go.”

The two share one last wave and turn away from each other.

But when Kelly reaches her apartment door, reaching awkwardly for the knob, she can’t help but toss a look back over her shoulder at her new neighbor. For a second, she trails her eyes up dark jeans and enjoys the shift of leather-clad shoulders as the redhead moves to press the down button, elevator doors wooshing open almost immediately. The weight in her arms slips and she shakes her head as she finally manages to press down and push her door open.

She misses it entirely when Alex enters the elevator, turning immediately to seek out Kelly’s form. Her reach for the lobby button is distracted and she misses a few times. She frowns a little, at odds with the smirk quirking at her lips as she watches her new neighbor disappear into her new apartment. The steel-grey of the elevator closes before her eyes and she has to shake herself. Alex huffs out a little laugh and ducks her head, twisting her fingers into the chin-straps of her helmet. She finally hits answer on her phone.

“Yeah, sorry, Kara. I’m on my way. I just…I bumped into my new neighbor. Be there soon.” She leaves out how much she hopes they bump into one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this bit in mind but I also feel like I could continue from this. Should I?


End file.
